Look beneath the surface of the water's music
by RinPekoGakkuri
Summary: This is my first story feel free to criticize, but please be civil about it. I do want to be a writer in the future and I am using this website to hopefully hone my skills and gain new ones. Please give me advice and well that's it. This story is about an OC I created who is a power character I admit and what she goes through. I'm going through the manga not the anime. Genres?
1. Chapter 1

12 September 2014 to

Ai Nami Ongaku(Love/Indigo Surf/Wave Music):

Thigh-length dark blue hair that slowly turns white like the waves.

Eyes are amethyst that turn sea blue towards the inside

Can control anything water related (even blood) (A/N: BLOOD BENDER ALERT FROM AVATAR!).

Meisters: tamer, dragoon, knight.

Can heal people from even fatal and death injuries however doesn't study to be a doctor as well cause she's lazy at times.

mood changes like the sea.

Her main demon from taming is a huge a** dragon.

Loves singing, anything involving water, extremely athletic, extremely strong despite her small stature.

Can summon water no matter where it is.

"Oi, Rin," I called out to the black-haired male as he wiped his nose which dripped with blood. "Honestly, your so careless," I sighed heading to the church with him and taking care of his wounds with Yukio, his twin brother.

"Thank you, Ai," the twins smiled as I smiled back grabbing a cake I had hidden in my bag.

"Here you, guys," I sat it on the table as the other priests/fathers of the place entered including Shiro Okumura, the twins's adoptive father. "I thought you guys would like a treat," I smiled as everyone hurried over and grabbed a slice before Shiro stole Rin to scold him. "Rin... he's always being scolded, neee," the guys laughed as I grabbed two boxes one bright fluro-blue one had a dark grey ribbon the other with a medium grey ribbon.

"Ai," Yukio called out questioningly as I handed him the dark grey one.

"It's a present for being accepted into True Cross Academy," I then set the other one on the table with a card on it for Rin. "I'll see you all later I have work tomorrow." I then walked back home to my flat that was only a few hours away from the Academy and opened the door. The apartment was quite spacious with a living room, a small dining room big enough for about five to seven, a large kitchen, four bedrooms and a master bedroom, three bathrooms, a closet in the master bedroom and three hallway ones for cleaning supplies, bath things, and coats/jackets/etc., and a balconey.

I immediately went to the master bedroom that had a black carpet, dark blue walls, and one wall of nothing but glass doors that led to a second balconey as well as my mini garden. Inside my bedroom was a large four poster kingsized bed that had dark purple blankets and a black comforter with black pillows, black nightstands on both sides with three drawers for storage, a black-wood bench with a dark purple cusion at the foot of my bed (that was seven feet long so if I wanted I could lay across it), a black desk that reminded me of something a headmaster/mistress would have as it was about five feet in length, had two drawers on either side and one large one beneath those and a pull out drawer in the middle for a keyboard, and a large black, amethyst, and fluro-blue warderobe with clothes, shoes, etc. but however if you looked underneath the underneath was stocked with all sorts of weaponry, and, finally, there were two other doors, besides the hallway one, that led to the master batheroom, and to the master closet I think you would call it.

After reaching my room anyway I went to my closet and stripped down only leaving me in my underwear, not including bra, and threw on a three sizes too large Secondhand Serenade (A/N: I LOVE THIS BAND! Seriously I just love listening to them since they speak to me and get me over soooo many shitty stuff as well as help me cry when I seriously need to or else it hurts my chest ;-_-) before jumping into bed and sleeping away the night.

I heard someone beating the door of my flat as if they were going to bash it in as well as screams before yawining and walking over to said door and opening it as Rin and Father Shiro stumbled in, slamming the door behind them. "What's with the ruckas," I yawned as Shiro pulled me of to the side.

"Astaroth found Rin," my eyes became unclouded with alertness as I looked to Rin without him really noticing as he was to busy looking at the door. "He sent gouls," I sighed walking back to my closet waving for the two follow as my enitre flat was protected before biting my thumb and smeared some blood on a symbol on the center of my desk hidden by my laptop as a wave of pure energy burst around us sending anything from Gehenna back or disintergrating it while putting up shields. "Weapons are in the warderobe," I waved a hand before walking into my closet and putting on my usual combat clothing as well as stuffing some things into my black satchel with Black Veil Brides on it that had a few seals and what-not to make it extremely durable, feather-light weight, and unlimited storage.

I now wore a black pleated skirt that went to mid-thigh, black heeled ankle boots, a black tank top, and a fluro-blue shirt that hung off one shoulder. I had my thigh-length dark blue hair that slowly turns white like the waves in a high pony-tail with a simple white-ribbon as well as some accessories on. A black leather choker belt that had music charms on it with little seals, a silver chain belt that had four canisters filled with water with two gun holisters holding some pistols like Yukio's, four swords strapped on my back that were katanas, an extendable scythe strapped to my left thigh (A/N: like Yuki's from Vampire Knight), some tamer summoning seals on paper in my skirt pockets as well as symbols as "charms" on my belt, and a few hidden instruments (playing instruments like a flute and shit).

"Um... Ai, what's with the uh..." Rin paused unsure with his words and exactly what was going on as I gave a soft apologenic smile before looking to Father Shiro.

"What's the plan, Father?"

The elderly man sighed, "we need to get Rin back to the church as quickly as possible... I don't doubt your shields but the church is the safest as the rest of the exorcists are there." Rin looked confused, shouting at us to explain as I gave a sharp nod before turning to him myself with an exhausted sigh.

"Rin, we will explain later if not us someone else, for now let's all just get to the bloody garage and I can drive us there."

"YOU CAN DRIVE?!"

I could practically feel the tick mark twitching on my forehead, "yes, I lived in the U.S. for several years remember? I still have my license and I was able to get permission to be able to drive here as well with it." There was a loud bang of a ghoul hitting the shields as I looked past the curtains to see a ghoul about the size of maybe three stories slamming into it. "Damn, let's go!" I grabbed the two males pulling them through the apartment building's master staircase and practically dragging them to my car. An Aegean-Blue Aston Martin Vanquish and hopped into the driver's seat as Father Shiro got shotgun with Rin in the back as I started the sports car before flooring it as quickly as possible out of the parking garage and shooting down the streets with literal hell chasing me.

As we made it to the church I quickly pulled a Tokyo-Drift from Fast and Furious (A/N: I actually do watch this movie-series man I still need to catch up ;-;) before we all sprinted into the church and prepared the defenses. Unfortunately while I was taking care of a few ghouls... that night Father Shiro committed the ultimate sacrifice to protect his sons and the rest of us from Satan. I even went into histarics trying to save him by using my special ability to heal almost anything with water... yet he still passed away in Rin's arms as all of us cried that night.

I stood in the rain kneeling down at Father Shiro Fugimoto's grave not caring that I was getting soaked as the twins watched me. My black dress was the same gothic lolita dress Shiro had bought for me, joking around that when he died I absolutely had to wear it. I had on fishnet stockings, black heeled ankle boots, and Shiro's old black Exorcist trench coat he had given to me. Yukio kneeled down next to me and gave me a bone-clenching hugging as I cried into his shoulder a bit before whispering that I believe Mephisto may try to pull something now that the origins of Rin's and Yukio's father is known to Rin.

"Will you..."

"Don't worry Yukio I will watch him... I support both of your decisions either way... I will always be there for the both of you no matter what," I turned hugging him full and giving him a kiss to the cheek before he walked off as I placed the bouquet of amethyst, fluro-blue, and black roses at Shiro's grave and rose to stand by Rin holding his hand. Just like I predicted Mephisto appeared using his charisma to get what he wanted... Rin to join True Cross Academy... the same academy both Yukio and I were going to even though both of us were teachers/students.

I walked into the class introducing myself with Yukio as a student-teacher meaning though I was a full-fledge exorcist the school was having me act as both in order for me to see how well the students learned, how quickly, their "stats", and what made them tick... BWHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, all joking aside Rin flipped for a bit as Yukio stood in uniform with his gear for all of his Anti-Demon Pharmacology stuff as I sat on the desk in my own uniform as the robes were constricting for my fighting capabilities and just annoyed me so I only wore it for missions.

I wore an amethyst shirt that instead of covering my shoulders like a normal shirt was side-shouldered with long sleeves going to the finger tips, a white tank top underneath, a fluro-blue skirt that went to mid thigh, black fishnets that disappeared underneath as they went up my long legs past the skirt itself, and white ankle boots. I wore three katanas on my right hip, my pistols being on both sides of my hip though behind me really, five canisters of water on my left, my scythe on my right upper thigh, a dagger on my left calf, spiked bracelets on my left wrist that held poison, a long leather arm band/guard on my right forearm that had small "studs" which held antidotes, a leather belt with different herbs, plants, etc. in pouches, more normal black choker, a small fluro-blue, fluro-green, fluro-purple, and white ocarina dangled off a simple leather string that clung around my neck. My hair was loose falling down a little pass the edge of the desk or on its surface around me as Yukio got ready for class with me organizing things on the desk while staying seated upon it.

That was until Rin made Yukio drop a vile of rotten animal blood causing hobgoblins to appear as the two of us got into action with Yukio shooting at them with his pistols and me with my dagger and some senbon I pulled out of my sleeves.

"Okay, everyone please go into the hallway while Okumura-sensei and I dispose of the hobgoblins," I spoke for the first time in class besides the introductions to the students with a smile as I threw thirty senbon killing sixty (two for each senbon). The students just looked stunned and amazed as they left ducking underneath the hobgoblins, slashes, and bullets as Yukio and I protected them while Rin slammed the door behind the others so Yukio or I couldn't force him to join the others while the two argued. "These two can be quite entertaining, huh, Mephisto-san," I smiled sitting on a desk next to the white dog, who was actually our headmaster and director of Japan's True Cross as he chuckled.

"Quite indeed my dear, Ai-chan," he licked my hand which was the equivalent of him kissing my hand in his humanoid form as I giggled jokingly calling him a perv. I continued to throw senbon though every once in a while if they got to close before a very large hobgoblin the size of an teenage elephant appeared behind Yukio as Rin started shouting at him before Rin removed Kurikara from its sheath and striked through it destroying the demon in one blow.

"I believe things have just started to get interesting, Mephisto-kun," as Yukio commented on how dangerous Rin was, destroying the classroom making us cancel classes for the day.

"I agree, Ai-chan," Mephisto-chuckled giving me a quick lick, kiss, to the cheek and teleporting to his office.

"Sheesh, you boys really are something," I joked as the two realized I had been there the whole time, "what? Forgot about little ol' me? I'm hurt Yukio-kun, Rin-kun," I said in a pouty tone as the twins blushed before I stood on the desk and removed the caps to the canisters of water on my hip.

Rin looked up at me still blushing, confused, "Ai, what are you-"

"Hush, nii-san," Yukio sighed understanding exactly what I was doing before I started "bending" the water to put out Rin's azure flames. "Thanks, Ai-chan."

"No, problemo, Yukio-kun~," I said in perfect English making Rin even more confused as I smiled before telling the rest of the students that class was over as Rin left to go find his dorm. "Yukio, is everything okay," I asked worrid as Yukio looked painfully at the desk his hands gripping the edge tightly.

"Why... Why does nii-san always do this," he cried out a bit as I hugged the doctor's back making him loosen up a bit.

"That's because he cares about you and Shiro... even if he never said it, Shiro was a father to him... Just like he was to me," I teared up a bit thinking of the day I first met him. "Well let's go beat Rin to the dorm so you can surprise him... plus I still need to unpack somethings for Mizuryu."

"Water-dragon?"

"Don't ask his papa named him apparently he's not good at naming," I sighed as the two of us laughed before we left True Cross heading to the abandoned boy's dormitory.

"That one is cute, Ai-sama," my baby fox summon, Ran, cooed from my shoulder her baby-blue white tipped fur shining in the sun-light as her lily-green eyes sparkled adorably.

"Thanks, Ran-chan," I smiled gratefully when my cell rang. "Ongaku, Ai speaking," I chirped while changing back into my clothes and putting the ones I was about to purchase into a basket before walking to the register and paying.

"Ai, I need you to bring your bow and maybe your music water probably won't work."

"Sure, Yukio," I used a key to go straight to my dorm room putting away my clothes and throwing on my Exorcist robe which had been modified to go only to the bottom of my knees and some slacks underneath with a white button up shirt, the issued True Cross tie, and some combat boots. I then slung my compound bow over my shoulder with a quiver, setting two more quivers on both hips, my senbon, daggers, shuriken, kunai, some ninja wire, my ocarinas, flute, and a wooden pipe that had been given to by Yukio and Rin the first Christmas/Birthday I spent with them. "What's the demon and where?"

"Shiemi's grandmother's garden and demons, Ai... They're mashou," I growled a bit slinging an extra-large canister of water onto the back of my hips so it was going horizontally.

I took out a key and walked through before trotting up the steps straight to the garden where a Mexican Standoff was happening, "oi, Mashous what up?" The flower demons all looked at me as I used arrows to kill three of them five times until they all scattered. "Yesh, Shiemi really? I thought I taught you better about your flowers," I joked helping her stay calm while using my senbon, shuriken, kunai, and ninja wire to get rid of all of the ones that were protecting the one holding Shiemi hostage.

"Ai, can you distract it or something," Yukio gritted his teeth dodging an attack as I looked at him blankly.

"Sure," I then turned to Rin and barked sharply, "COVER YOUR EARS," he looked stunned but complied as I pulled out my pipe and played a sharp ear-piercing note that was sure to stun many demons as the flower-looking demon screamed before Yukio shot both Shiemi and it making Rin angry. Though the demon did release Shiemi who I caught and finished healing up with a bit of water as Rin slashed it making said demon burst into flames.

"Nii-san it was just nutrients," Yukio sighed as Shiemi and her mother embraced in a hug as I yawned before jumping onto Yukio's back making him take a step forward with the sudden shift in weight. "A-Ai-"

"Hush, I didn't sleep well last night," I hissed before promptly falling asleep on his back. It was quite comfortable not that I would tell anyone.

I felt Yukio poke me softly on the shoulder as I tilted my head slightly in his direction not letting my eyes actually leave the book I was reading. "Rin is fighting with Suguro-san, can you watch them and make sure they don't kill themselves?"

"Sure, but I won't be around for Practical Athletics since I have to help the church with something," Yukio gave me a questioning look. "Oh, sorry not your church...um... how do I put this... it's a church that apparently one of my friends go to and some... odd things are happening," the teenage teacher just gave me an understanding nod before continuing with his lesson before I cleared out to go exercise some ghosts... Damn perverted undead brats.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I hadn't known this earlier until I got a few messages on my email telling me this was posted. IT WAS NOT MEANT TO BE I AM SORRY! There are three writers total on this account and my dear friend, Rin, (tied up in a corner in a chair), posted this without fully beta reading it and Gakkuri hasn't yet (waves while leaving room to grab some cake). I will not be taking this down though as it can just be a reminder for the three of us to NEVER POST WITHOUT THE OTHERS KNOWING (yells at Rin while sighing) anyways gomen! I am actually rewriting this while writing many other stories as are my friends. If you hadn't figured this out I am Peko and even if I sound rude that is usually just my annoyance speaking as I am a short fuse unlike happy-go-lucky Rin and the much more chill Gakkuri. So ciao for now you will probably see our other stories before this one is finished BYE!

Oh, also Rin was stupid for forgetting to post this but... THE THREE OF US OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCS WE ADD TO OUR STORIES AND OF COURSE ANY CHANGES IN PLOT, CHARACTERS, ETC.

masdkfjdsofjadsojfsdo!

No, Rin, no cake for you! (Football tackles Rin as Gakkuri posts and exits page.) :P


End file.
